Omega Shenron
Syn Shenron ' (一星龍, ''Yī Xīng Lóng; lit. "One-Star Dragon") is a Shadow Dragon He transforms into '''Omega Shenron after absorbing all seven of the Dragon Balls into his body (this is his special power, rather than having power over elements). Being born from one of the strongest selfless wishes, Syn Shenron is the most selfish, uncaring, and evil-hearted of all the Shadow Dragons. He does not feel any compassion for life, even destroying his fellow Shadow Dragons if it means accomplishing a selfish goal. Unlike Nuova, Syn will not fight in a fair match, and will not wait for an opponent to recover from their injuries. He can become arrogant in times of complete dominance against his opponents, sometimes letting them suffer slowly, and mocking them before the next fatal attack. Unlike past villains, Syn Shenron knows his limits and will attempt to prevent his enemies from powering up instead of allowing them to do so to make the fight more interesting. If overshadowed by a stronger opponent, Syn can be driven to fear and worry, but he usually attempts to hide it as quickly as he can (his proud facade is finally destroyed in his last moments, when he realizes that he cannot stop Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb). However He Was Revieved By Ant-Monitor and Is His Herald. Omega Shenron Serves as The Commander of The Brotherhood of Darkness. Power Syn Shenron is the most powerful Shadow Dragon. Omega Shenron. Almost a fusion between all seven Dragon Balls, his form was nearly the same but he wielded all the abilities of the Evil Dragons. As Omega Shenron, he is the strongest and final villain in the series and the second strongest character overall, only eclipsed by Super Saiyan 4 Goku & Super Saiyan 3 Ben. Omega Shenron's power is 1,900,000,000 & Possesses The Power of The Dark Side of the Force by Orbsorbing a Sith Holocron. Techniques and special abilities ::*'Heat Armor': Taken from Nuova Shenron, Omega Shenron envelops himself in high temperature to block attacks and burn his opponents at the same time.[3] ::*'Mighty Hurricane Fury': One of Oceanus Shenron's super attacks, allowing its user to blast foes into the sky with a massive hurricane. Omega uses a red colored version of this attack.[5] Once again, this attack does not seem to have the cutting power of Oceanus Shenron's attack. ::*'Super Ice Ray': Omega Shenron takes this freezing ability from Eis Shenron.[3] He uses this technique to completely freeze Goku before using the Whirlwind Spin. ::*'Whirlwind Spin': He took this attack from Oceanus Shenron and uses it the same way.[3] He places both hands close to him with his middle and ring finger curled inward before throwing them forward and throwing out huge blasts or wind, though they do not cut like Oceanus Shenron's wind did. ::*Near the end of his battle against the Z Fighters, Omega Shenron displays the ability to release negative energy from his body in the form of dark clouds. The energy covered the entire Earth, causing massive disasters and threatening to consume the planet, if not the entire universe. This ability may be based on Haze Shenron's powers of pollution, but on a grander scale. ::*'Negative Karma Ball' – Omega Shenron's own unique ability and most powerful attack, which can destroy an entire planet easily. He pushes his chest forward, sending pure negative energy through the Dragon Balls on his chest and outward. Small red streams of energy fly out and start to form a ball of crimson energy in front of him that becomes yellow in the center. He puts so much energy into the ball that it is somewhat like Cooler's supernova attack, as it takes up the whole sky before he condenses it into a ball the width of his torso. He attempted to use this to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, but Gogeta has shown to be mighty enough to knock it into space and cause it to release a planet-sized explosion. This attack is said to be the negative version of the Spirit Bomb. ::*'Finger Beam' – Omega Shenron uses a Finger Beam to destroy Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator after she tried to attack him with Blutz Waves, as well as during his fight against Goku and Vegeta. ::*'Finger Blitz Barrage' – Omega Shenron uses a red version of the Finger Blitz Barrage during his battle against Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 4 forms. ::*'Omega Blow' – A technique very similar to the Eraser Blow and Galactic Blow. Used against Super Saiyan 4 Goku. ::*'Dragonic Rage' – A rush attack used on Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. ::*'Demon Death Ball' – A barrage of energy spheres fired from the hands, very similar to Super 17's Super Flash Bomber. Used a technique against Trunks, Gohan and Goten. ::*'Possession' – After Omega Shenron was critically wounded by Gogeta, he reverts back to his previous form, giving Goku the chance to take the Four-Star ball. A few time after Goku swallowed it, Nuova Shenron comes back and envelops Omega Shenron, now containing six balls, in a fire beyond the temperature of the Sun. Upon hearing that Nuova is immune to the intense heat, Omega Shenron breaks into pieces, sending the corrupted Dragon Balls into Nuova and, with them, his own spirit. After taking cover from the fiery attack, Omega Shenron reconstitutes himself from within Nuova's body, destroying the dragon from inside and regaining the Four-Star Dragon Ball. This ability may be taken from Naturon Shenron, who also uses his Dragon Ball to possess his victims :*'Aftershock': Taken from Naturon Shenron. Omega used this technique to hurl Goku and his friends and family into the air, right before performing Dragonic Rage.[3] :*'Dragon Thunder': After becoming Omega Shenron, he has shown the ability to use this attack in its traditional form (Dragon Thunderclap),[3] and he later modifies it for close-quartered combat:[4] instead of firing bolts of lightning, he flies under the opponent with his back turned upward to them and stretches the spikes on his back, stabbing them through wherever they hit. After spiking the enemy, he sends lightning through the spikes and electrocutes them, sending high voltage into the wound also, before throwing the enemy down. He used this on Vegeta and skewers his left shoulder :*'Electric Slime': Taken from Rage Shenron, Omega Shenron converts into electric slime, but without using electricity. It is unknown if he can absorb electricity to grow stronger, or if water can short it out. Using this, he is able to completely reform himself just like Majin Buu.[3] Used to survive Goku's 10x Dragon Kamehameha. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Omega Shenron uses a purple charged ''ki blast during his battle against Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta, as well as against Nuova Shenron. He can also fire continuous blasts from his fingers.[2] *'Nova Star/10x Kamehameha-like attack' – Syn Shenron uses this red energy attack, charged like a Nova Star/Kamehameha, against Super Saiyan 4 Goku. & Super Saiyan 4 Ben *'Trap Shooter' – A volley of dense energy blasts. *'Blazing Storm' – A variation of the Exploding Wave used by Syn Shenron. This attack is Fatal.. *'Gigantic Blaze' – His signature attack, where he sets a point of energy inside his opponent, then releases it with a devastating explosion. *'Eye Lasers' – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. He can use it as a generic blast, or as a way to grab objects and draw them to himself. *'Dragon Ball Consumption' – Draws the Dragon Balls into his mouth and swallows them; used to transform into Omega Shenron. Once Syn Shenron was overpowered by a newly restored Super Saiyan 4 Goku, he desperately swallowed the Dragon Balls & The Jedi Holocron's thus becoming Omega Shenron. In this stage he attains the abilities of His Master. Trivia *Jaden Yuki and his friends will face him in the future. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Brotherhood of Darkness Members Category:Main Villains of Ben Skywalker's Adventures Category:Main Villain Category:Males Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's enemies